Petites histoires diverses et variées
by Kirango Kin
Summary: Recueil de petits shots faciles et rapides à écrire qui me prennent subitement la tête. Au menu: déboires de personnages inventés, anecdotes inspirées de mon vécu ou de celui de mes proches, philosophie sur une phrase ou un mot thème... Y'en aura pour tout les goût, cela dépendra de mon imagination! (PS: le rating peut varier, je le signalerais ultérieurement).
1. enfin sur un site d'écriture (ou presque

Hello everyone. J'ais longtemps cherché comment m'inscrire sur un site d'écriture en ligne (et encore j'hésitais...) mais j'ais enfin décidé de me jeter à l'eau pour voir ce que les autres pensent de mon ( prétendu mais mirifique) talent.

 **Aujourd'hui:** **1er déboire;** one shot inspiré d'un très TRES frustrant vécu. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

 **Personnages fictifs:** Valéry, mère de Valéry, Salade la tortue.

* * *

 **Une première fois sur un site d'écriture.**

 **17h45:** Mon excitation est à son comble.

Avec une assurance digne des plus grands athlètes dopés, le corps avachi sur mon matelas, ordi calé sur les cuisses, Salade vadrouillant à son aise entre mes épaule, je passe le très virtuel portail menant vers mon destin.

Publier des histoires sur Internet, un cap de passé et un rêve sur le point de devenir réalité.

 _"Entrer un nom et un mot de passe"_ Pfff fastoche! j'ais bien dû le faire une bonne cinquantaine de fois depuis que je sais me servir d'un ordinateur.

 **(Première impression; Easy baby!)**

Alors..."SabreLaserDuDimanche"?, non. Trop Star Waresque pour qui veut toucher le plus de monde possible (Même si c'est Gé-NI-ALE!).

"Bout-du-rouleau 450"?, j'fais pas de dépression non plus!

"Minou Chan"? Ah ça c'est déjà plus mignon! Un peu trop même. Et puis si quelqu'un qui me connait venait à tomber dessus on m'en rebassinera encore après mes cent ans. Donc non.

...Bon ben va pour "Pendouille la fripouille de 2045". C'est carrément bizarre mais je pourrais toujours changer plus tard. De toute façon je suis ici pour écrire, pas pour qu'on s'extasie sur mon pseudo.

Quand au mot de passe..."23eTTTy(UUTu8ghkdhsjDSQEgshDh43h+ " (IN-VIO-LA-BLE mon génie est sans limite, Trololo!).

 **17h58** : Enfin dessus! Mine de rien faudrait que je me dépêche de finir pour prendre ma douche sinon Maman va rouspéter. Et je dois aussi nourrir Salade.

 _"Entrer Nation+boîte mail+Langue"_ allons-bon encore des formalités?! C'est que je veux écrire moi! Mais bon si il faut en passer par là pour avoir la paix alors subissons.

 **(Deuxième impression; Facile mais chiant.)**

°Nation: Quelque part en France... (très spirituel je sais...)

°Boîte mail: ..."jetaimemamanchérie. " (oui j'adore ma mère et alors!)

°Langue: Azerbaïdjanais?! (Il existe ce pays?)

 _"Continuer"_ , _"Congratulation! You're login"_ Oulala tout est en Anglais! Bon, pas de panique. Trois solutions s'offrent à moi:

-1: Je prend le dictionnaire...

-2: je demande de l'aide...

-3: je cherche un mode d'emploi déjà traduit...

...Ok pour le mode d'emploi!

 **18h40** : ça traîne en longueur et ça commence à m'agacer grave!

J'ais finis de lire toute les règles mais je laisse quand même la fenêtre ouverte en cas de pépin ( parce qu'il y en a quand même pas mal!).

Ah! enfin quelque chose de sympa; la fiche d'approche!

Je vais pouvoir me présenter et laisser ma trace sur le site. Je suis proche de la fin je le sens!

 **(Troisième impression: Espoir!).**

Attention, là faut pas que je me loupe, c'est la première image qu'ils auront de moi, faudrait pas les décevoir et j'ais envie d'être _**Nice Cool**_ au moins une fois dans ma vie!

 **19h18:** RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh C'EST TROP DUUUUR! ET POURQUOI C'EST EN ANGLAIS D'ABORD, BORDEEEL!

J'sais pas faire les résumés ou quoi! **(Quatrième impression: ça m'éneeeeeeeeerve!)**

-Première tentative: (...)

Conclusion: Nulle à chier!

-Deuxième tentative:(...)

Conclusion: Encore pire!

-Troisième tentative: ...COMMENT VEUX-TU ETRE CREDIBLE UNE SECONDE SI TU PARLES DES POWER RANGERS BORDEL DE M**DE!

Conclusion: Tient où est Salade?!

Bon, on va faire simple: -Quatrième tentative: "Bonjour. Je m'appelle "Pendouille la Fripouille de 2045" et j'adore les tortues...

Conclusion: Ouais c'est pas du Molière mais au moins j'ais enfin finis. ça me cassait les c**illes!

 **20h05: -** Valéry, mon ange! A table!

Mince!, c'est déjà l'heure de manger?! Faut que j'me grouille!

Allez...Traduction...Ah; publier une histoire. Ok...Ici...Et là...Mince! c'est quoi ça!...Ah ça y est...Une minute!, c'est quoi un rating!

-Valéry! Tu as entendu ?!

-Oui! Une minute Maman!

-Non pas "une minute"! Tout de suite!

-J'suis là! J'suis là!

-Je ne te vois pas pourtant.

-Si! Si!, je suis là!

Vite! Vite! Tout voir pour s'en souvenir plus tard! Plus vite! Plus vite! Sinon elle va monter...

-Valéry?

Trop tard...

Je relevais la tête, avisant ma mère qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte; les poings sur les hanches et arborant un air mécontent.

-Alors?

-Heuuuuu...eh bien...mmm...heu...

\- Désolée mais si tu voulais une omelette il fallait te manifester plus tôt. Me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

-ça va te moques pas! Je finissais juste mon truc. Tu sais la concentration et tout.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire! Tellement dans ton monde que tu en a même oublié ta tortue.

Elle se dirigea vers moi et extirpa des draps une Salade mâchouillant le tissus. Zut, elle avait si faim que ça? Et moi qui ne l'ai pas nourrit.

Je pris mon animal d'amour dans mes bras et me mis à lui caresser la tête. Maman s'assit à côté de moi, passa un bras dans mon dos et m'embrassa le front.

Qu'est-ce-que tu fais mon poussin? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Je viens de m'inscrire sur un site d'écriture. Tu sais celui dont je te parle tout le temps.

-Mais c'est super trésor! où est le problème?

-Ben là, tu vois, j'arrive pas à aller plus loin...

-Tu permet?

-Vas-y , fais-toi plaisir. en fait j'ais crée le dossier mais je ne peu rien mettre dessus, C'est chiant!

 **(Cinquième impression: Au fond du trou).**

Maman pris mon ordi tout brûlant de mes genoux et se plongea dans une étude minutieuse de la page. De toute façon elle l'aurait fait même si j'avais refusé. Quand elle veut aider quelqu'un, ma mère, impossible de l'arrêter!

Lecture et relecture de la page...Quelques petits retours en arrière...analyse du mode d'emploi...Quand elle veut vraiment aider quelqu'un, ma mère, qui aurait envie de l'arrêter...

-J'ais élucidé ce mystérieux mystère!

...Surtout quand elle trouve la réponse à votre problème.

-Alors c'était quoi! Un bug? Une fausse manip'? Me dis pas que c'est mon appareil qui convient pas?!

-Calmes-toi donc...

-J'aurais dû m'en douter! Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive! C'est vraiment pas juste! J'demendais pas grand chose; juste de pouvoir écrire sur Internet et...

-Valéry!

Maman avait haussé le ton et je me tournais vers elle, la mine plus dépitée que jamais.

-Quoi?

-As-tu vu la petite phrase en haut à gauche?

-J'sais pas ce qu'elle veut dire.

-Elle signifie que ton compte ne sera opérationnel que vingt-quatre heures après sa création. Traduction: tu ne pourra publier que demain après-midi mon coeur.

-...

Devant ma franche et béate incompréhension, Maman partit dans un fou rire magistral. Pendant ce temps j'essayais de cacher mon embarras dans mes couvertures en pestant.

 **(Sixième impression: humiliation totale!)**

Les minutes s'écoulèrent interminables mais elle finit par reprendre un semblant de contrôle. Elle me déconnecta, éteignit l'ordinateur et me donna une solide accolade dans le dos.

-Allez vient donc manger. Tu vas aimer, ce soir c'est vermicelle au bouillon!

-Maman...

-Oui mon amour?

Je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassait mille et une fois. Si ce n'est plus.

-Merci! Merci Maman! Je t'adore, tu sais même pas à quel point! T'es vraiment la meilleur!

-Ah ah mais je sais tout ça ma "fripouille"d'amour.

-Commence pas à charrier le pseudo! j'ais déjà assez honte comme ça, n'en rajoutes pas!

-Mais bien sûr. Tu descend?

-Ouais d'accord.

J'éteignis la lumière, ferma la porte de ma chambre et lui emboîtais le pas...Avant de m'immobiliser brusquement au milieu du couloir.

-Maman...

-Oui chérie?

-ON A OUBLIÉ SALADE!

* * *

Perso je trouve ce premier essai très réussi! Ma soeur et moi n'avons pas arrêter de rire en nous donnant la réplique.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cet extrait. (une journée pour l'écrire quand même...)

Au revoir et à la prochaine!


	2. La glace

Il faudrait vraiment qu'un jour je fasse un bouquin de tout les trucs bizarres qui me passe par l'esprit...

 **Au menu;** Un petit quart d'heure entre potes le temps de manger une glace.

 **Personnages fictifs;** Yves, Benoît, le marchand de glace et son chat, Mme Fildur la prof de Français, M. Lemaître le prof de Physique, M. Hulot le prof de sport...

* * *

 _ **La Glace**_

Yves se dépêcha d'enfiler ses chaussures et rejoignit Benoît qui tenait la porte ouverte.

Il boutonna son manteau pendant que son ami fermait à clé. Puis ils descendirent prestement les escaliers en sautant quatre marches sur cinq et quittèrent l'immeuble pour prendre la direction de la plage.

Ce Vendredi après-midi, ils avaient finit les cours en avance suite à l'absence annuelle de M. Hulot le professeur de sport qui accompagnait le club de l'école à une compétition de ski.

Benoît était donc parti passer le reste de la journée chez Yves dont les parents étaient absent à ce moment.

Il avait dit à sa mère qu'ils feraient leurs devoirs avant de jouer mais les mauvaises habitudes étant plus faciles à prendre que les bonnes, dès le pallier de l'appartement passé les sacs avaient été jetés dans un coin et ils s'étaient installés devant un bon Mario tennis avec un plateau de gâteaux posé sur la table basse.

Environ une heure plus tard, Benoît en eut assez et proposa à son ami de faire autre chose. Yves se souvînt alors qu'un nouveau marchand de glaces avait ouvert sur la promenade de la plage juste en bas de chez lui.

Les rumeurs disaient d'ailleurs que le goût des produits en question étaient aussi bizarres que le caractère mystérieux de celui qui les vendaient. Toujours est-il que Yves s'était promis d'en manger un jour.

Emballé, Benoît avait aussitôt applaudi l'idée et les deux garçons s'étaient alors précipités dehors, non s'en s'être bien couverts au préalable car on était tout de même en Mars.

Le soleil de cinq heure déclinait vers l'horizon pendant que le duo marchait tranquillement sur la jetée, leur friandise nouvellement obtenue dans leur mains mouflées.

Hésitants entre les différents parfums, ils s'étaient finalement laissés tenter par la formule du chef. Ce dernier avait alors disparut à l'arrière de sa camionnette, les laissant en compagnie de son chat; un maigre matou en robe fauve. Cinq minutes plus tard il revenait, une glace dans chaque mains.

Les garçons les prirent, payèrent et s'éloignèrent, essuyant un "bon appétit" enjoué de la part du marchand, pour déguster ces étranges mets au bord de la mer et ainsi profiter des derniers rayons du soleil.

Benoît tournait et retournait son cornet dans tous les sens comme si il s'agissait d'une curiosité se trouvant dans la maison de vente aux enchères de ses parents. La mixture luisait au soleil d'un bel éclat bleu roi et sa consistance était la plus pâteuse de toute les glaces qu'il avait pu manger jusqu'à ce jour. C'était si déconcertant qu'il en venait à se poser de sérieuses questions quant à la sainteté de sa composition.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Yves qui, lui, engloutissait son bien sans même paraître éprouver un quelconque sentiment d'inquiétude.

Ce dernier remarqua son interrogation et lui donna une solide accolade dans le dos tout en riant.

Yves: Allez mange donc ou ça va refroidir

Benoît: Ah ah, très drôle ta blague.

Les jeux de mots de Yves étaient souvent d'un goût douteux mais cela suffit pour r'asséner Benoît qui entreprit de commencer à manger.

Benoît: Ummm...c'est délicieux ce truc!

Yves: J'te l'avais dit. C'est incroyable comme c'est bon; j'ais l'impression de croquer dans un bonbon gluant. J'suis d'accord pour revenir ici souvent!

Benoît: J'me demande avec quoi c'est fait pour obtenir un tel résultat...

Yves: Pourquoi?

Benoît: Je ne sais pas...la couleur est étrange quand même...

Yves: Oh décoinces-toi un peu veux-tu?! Je sais que tes parent ne te nourrissent qu'avec du bio piqué directement du jardin mais c'est pas une raison pour ruiner le plaisir des autres!

Benoît: ...

Benoît se tu, incapable de répliquer et Yves regretta immédiatement d'avoir haussé le ton.

Il passa son bras sur les épaules de son compère, qui avait baissé les yeux sur sa glace, pour le réconforter et tenta une boutade;

Yves: Tu sais, si ça se trouve c'est à lui que M. Lemaître a refilé nos restes de l'expérience de chimie d'hier.

Benoît se débarrassa bien vite de son étreinte avec un sursaut de dégoût, bien qu'il trouva la phrase très drôle.

Benoît: Bordel Yves t'es dégueulasse! tu sais très bien que je ne supporte pas quand tu rapporte ce que l'on mange aux horreurs que ce prof fabrique!

Yves: Pourtant tu souris. Allez fais-moi une risette mon vieux! C'est pas tout les jours que tu peux sortir manger de la nourriture zarb' avec ton meilleur ami!

Benoît: J'ais pas l'habitude d'acheter moi-même...

Yves: C'est vrais que la prochaine fois tu évitera de stresser comme ça, histoire qu'on ait pas trop l'air paumé. Hein "petit canard".

Benoît: Arrêtes de m'appeler "petit canard"! Je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul!

Yves: Dit celui qui se cachait derrière moi juste parce que la tête du vendeur lui filait la trouille.

Benoît: ...

Les deux amis se sourirent et continuèrent leur promenade sur l'allée. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le caroussel le soleil avait presque disparut.

Benoît: Yves, faudrait penser à rentrer là...

Yves: ça va, il est encore tôt. Mes parents ne reviendront pas tout de suite et tu as dit aux tiens que tu rentrerai vers six heures et demie.

Benoît: C'est pas ça. je viens de me souvenir qu'on a un plan détaillé à faire pour demain...

Yves: BORDEL C'EST VRAI! Le devoir de Fildur j'avais complètement oublié!

Benoît: Calmes-toi. Si on rentre maintenant on aura le temps de le faire.

Yves: Y'a intérêt! Mes parents m'ont prévenus; si je reçois encore UNE fois un avertissement de travail ils me confisquent tout les appareils électroniques pendant trois mois!

Benoît: C'est vrais que tu pourrais en mourir.

Yves: Bah oui, 'faut bien que je te batte une bonne fois pour toute à Call Of.

Ils prirent donc le chemin de l'appartement de Yves. Benoît finît sa glace, toujours émerveillé par sa saveur.

Benoît: N'empêche j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

Yves: J'en sais rien. On demandera la prochaine fois qu'on viendra.

Benoit: Et ce jour là se sera moi qui achète!

Yves: Si tu veux "petit canard".

Benoît: Au fait c'était quoi déjà le nom du vendeur?

Yves: Oh un truc du genre "Chez Greg-Gamel" ou quelque chose comme ça.

* * *

Ma soeur à trouvé la chute excellente et m'a litéralement incendié pour ce que j'ais osé faire.

J'en ris encore quand je me relis XD (temps d'écriture: trois heures et demie).

Rating: K+


	3. le lait

Le lait...

J'aime le lait...

J'adore le lait...

Je kiffe le lait...à un point...j'imagine même pas...

Me demandez pas pourquoi j'aime le lait, c'est comme ça. C'est dans ma tête. C'est dans mes tripes. C'est avant tout dans mon estomac.

J'aime le lait depuis que je suis sortie du ventre de ma mère. Enfin...tout les bébés aiment le lait mais moi je pourrai qualifier ce désir de "compulsif". Je ne sais pas... j'ais peut être trop têté quand j'étais môme...ou pas assez, allez savoir. Toujours est-il que j'aime beaucoup le lait.

Le lait de vache, de chèvre, de brebis, d'avoine et d'amende (je n'ais encore pas pu goûter au soja ni à d'autres saveurs) me mettent dans des états pas possible.

J'écris ces mots avec le calme d'un sage hindou, mon bol bien chaud d'un côté sur la table et mes céréales de l'autre, méditant sur les enièmes paroles de mon entourage "n'es-tu pas trop vieille pour continuer à boire du lait"...

Honnêtement je ne sais pas...il est vrai que les personnes de mon âge ont depuis longtemps arrêté, voir sont passé au café. Mais je n'aime pas le café... Je peux tolérer le thé, mais pas le café...trop sec, trop amère...seule l'odeur me plaît.

Je ne me vois absolument pas me lever un matin sans lait.

Le simple fait d'imaginer cette texture; plus épaisse que de l'eau...douce et très légèrement sucrée sur ma langue...glissant entre mes dents et sous mon palais...pour ensuite couler dans ma gorge, puis mon oesophage, et enfin mon estomac, me faisant me délecter de cette sensation veloutée pendant que les effluves du liquide terminaient leur ascension vers l'intérieur de mes narines, achevant de me plonger dans un extase gustatif.

Certaine fois j'ais l'impression de vivre "la Madeleine" de Proust, et pourtant n'importe qui pourrait ressentir cette sensation orgasmique de savourer le met tant aimé.

Une bouchée, une gorgée, yeux fermés et on s'abandonne facilement à ces voyages car, oui, chaque "fois" est une nouvelle découverte de la nourriture mais surtout de la perception de notre "nous" profond.

En fonction du vécu, de l'humeur ou de la qualité, jamais le produit n'aura deux fois le même goût (encore la Madeleine...).

En réalité, le lait me fait réfléchir sur beaucoup de chose; sans doute est-ce la manifestation de ma personnalité enfantine qui répugne à disparaître, une manière de me démarquer des autres, ou peut-être seulement une préférence culinaire qui sait...

Toujours est-il qu'un jour, en fouillant dans les placards de la cuisine pour mettre le couvert, j'étais tombée par hasard sur les biberons qu'on avait quand on était petites. Alors comme ça maman ne les avaient pas jetés...

Une inspiration venait d'envahir mon esprit et je regardais autour de moi pour être bien sûre que personne ne me verrait. L'initiative que je m'apprêtais à prendre était certes totalement puérile mais je ne pourrai trouver la paix si je n'essayais pas. Juste une fois...

Je me saisît d'un des récipients, pris une bouteille de ce trésors nacré dans le frigo, remplît le flacon en entier, une minute au micro-onde et me voilà; savourant comme une voleuse les plaisirs d'une enfance partie trop tôt.

Si on m'avait vu à cet instant là on m'aurait sans aucun doute fait des remontrances quant au niveau de ma maturité mais je m'en fiche.

Le lait, quoi qu'on en dise, j'espère que je pourrai en boire toute ma vie.

* * *

 **Thème du jour** : ma passion pour le lait (je sais on a déjà connu des sujets plus intéressants...).

J'aime réfléchir sur des trucs de la vie quotidienne, c'est très philosophique. En tout cas j'espère que vous aurez aimé (sinon...bah temps pis pour moi...).

 **Rating;** K.

 **Temps d'écriture:** environ 20 minutes.


	4. Ma première fic, Youpi! (ou presque)

Bonjour chers amis, puisse la lumière divine de l'illumination éclairer votre chemin ainsi que votre esprit...Non je ne me donne pas des airs superflus et présomptueux!... B3

Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle aventure de Valéry.

 **Au menu; 2e déboire** : Une fic inspirée de ma première histoire publiée. BON SANG Q'EST-CE-QUE C'ETAIT JOUISSIF!

 **Personnages fictifs;** Valéry, mère de Valéry, Salade la tortue.

* * *

10h15 du matin, quelque part en France...;

-Aller ma Valoche...il est temps de t'y mettre...tu peux y arriver...tu es la meilleure après tout...

Essayant de me donner du courage par l'auto flatterie, je fixais désespérément le fond vierge de l'écran de mon ordinateur. Sans doute m'imaginais-je follement que des mots finiraient par apparaître si j'insistait assez longtemps.

Mais rien. Absolument rien. Rien que cette fenêtre paraissant me narguer du fait de sa parfaite "immaculinicité" (P*tain, v'là que j'invente des mots maintenant!).

Je soupirais de mécontentement.

Moi, Valéry, ado et des poussières, accro aux livres, au sucre, fan des power rangers et possédant des tas de posters de tortues dans ma chambre située au premier étage de ma maison!, était atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche avant même d'avoir commencé le moindre essai!

...c'était bien la peine de m'inscrire sur ce site d'écriture. J'avais des tas d'idées pas plus tard qu'avant hier et maintenant que je dois me jeter à l'eau, Pfuuuuuuiiiiit!, envolées, disparues, vide intersidéral...

Je m'allongeait de tout mon long sur le lit et croisait les bras derrière la tête. Je fixais pensivement le plafond, m'attardant sur les raies de lumières qui traversaient les stores baissés. La matinée avançait lentement...c'était vraiment une belle journée...

11h09;

Je me réveillais brusquement de ma contemplation. Bordel!, je me suis encore laissée allée à la rêverie!

Avisant mon ordis posé à côté de moi, je me redressais et le pris résolument sur mes genoux, bien décidée à commencer quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute. Je n'allais quand même pas passer le reste de ma vie à hésiter après tout ce chemin parcouru!

Mais même là...toujours pas d'inspiration.

Voyons-voir...de quoi pourrais-je bien parler...pas de la pluie et du beau temps en tout cas (lol...).

Et Maman qui ne rentrera pas avant midi...quoique, NON!, hors de question de demander de l'aide pour un truc pareille! C'est mon problème enfin!

Alors que je me triturais les méninges jusqu'à faire mourir plus de cinq cent million de cellules neuronales, un petit bruit de verre brisé venant du salon attira mon attention.

Comme il était impossible que se soit Maman, je décidais d'aller jeter un œil, très intriguée.

Délaissant mes problèmes je descendais les marches à pas de loup, non sans m'être au préalable armée du balai qui trônait dans les toilettes de l'étage, juste au cas où un "individu mal intentionné" se serait mis en tête de venir voler quelque chose.

-"Eh bien mon gaillard! Tu es très mal tombé! Si je t'attrape c'est toi qui devra appeler la police!"

Une fois en bas je glissait toooout doucement un œil au ras du mur de la pièce...avant de me détendre aussitôt en identifiant le responsable de cet incident. Ou plutôt LA responsable...

Là, dans sa cage-vivarium, Salade avait renversé comme d'habitude sa coupelle d'eau. il y en avait partout.

Assez honteuse d'avoir eu peur pour un rien, je la grondais gentiment avant de partir chercher une serpillère pour tout nettoyer.

11h23:

Enfin finit! Je me laissait choir dans le canapé, maudissant ma vie pourrie, les bols d'eau qui se renversent, les Mamans qui n'étaient jamais là quand on en avait besoin, et les tortues qui...Mais enfin qu'est-ce que je raconte! Quoi qu'elle fasse, ma petite Salade sera toujours la plus belle à mes yeux!

Elle peut bien renverser toute l'eau qu'elle veut, jamais je ne lui en voudrais!

Je soupirais en songeant à la crise qu'avait piqué Maman la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle avait menacé de cuisiner ma pauvre tortue d'amour en macédoine et moi j'avais vivement pris sa défense en déclamant tout une tirade digne d'un discours du président de la république.

Je m'était engagé sur la voie des avocats amateur, protestant que ma cliente ne l'avait pas fait exprès et que sa coupelle se trouvait juste au mauvais endroit.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à réciter tout les défenses possibles et immagiables sur le pardon et les droits des animaux, maman m'avait stoppé, à bout.

Là encore, je suis sûre qu'elle me rétorquerait qu'on pourrait écrire un livre sur mon affection digne d'une l'idolâtrie divine pour ma Salade chérie...

...Mes orbites s'ouvrirent brusquement en grand et rencontrèrent le plafond, mon cerveau ayant bugé juste à l'instant...

Soudain, en réalisant un bond encore plus magnifique que celui d'un Mario shooté au café, je me retrouvais sur mes pieds et hurlais un "EUREKA!" tonitruant à réveiller les morts!

BON SANG MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR! j'allais écrire sur Salade!

Pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant! évidement que j'avais des choses à dire sur ma Choupinette! Des tas de choses à dire, même!

Embrassant fougueusement la tête de mon A-DO-RA-BLE tortue (qui, soit dit en passant, me regardait faire de ses yeux éteins, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il avait encore bien pu passer par la tête de son excentrique maîtresse), je me précipitais à ma chambre, sautant trois marche sur quatre, et me jetais sur mon lit pour rallumer l'ordi.

12h30:

Mes doigts fusaient sur le clavier comme un artiste devant sa toile, je ne pouvait plus m'arrêter.

J'était tellement concentrée sur mon œuvre que j'avais à peine réalisé qu'une demie heure auparavant, mon portable sonnait

J'envoyait en vrac mes idées sur l'écran: la description de Salade, raconter le jour où je l'ai adoptée, les diverses anecdotes depuis lors, comme la fois où je l'ai déguisée en "Force rouge" pour le carnaval de la ville, avec la cape et tout!

Finalement j'en avait des histoires à raconter~.

Grisée par le pouvoir de l'écriture et l'inspiration, je ne voyais pas le temps passer. Je m'appliquais de toute mes forces, essayait de tourner les phrases du mieux que je pouvais, tentais d'éviter les répétitions, de passer du coq à l'âne, me relisais trois mille fois pour corriger mes fautes...

Quand ma folie créatrice se fatigua, quand mon corps pu enfin redevenir maître de lui même, quand mon esprit s'apaisa... mes yeux me tirèrent, mes mains se tétanisèrent, mon dos me lança, ma tête me fit un mal de chien...en claire toute mes articulations me firent comprendre qu'on ne s'engage pas dans ce genre de marathons sans en payer douloureusement le prix.

Je grognais mon endolorissement, tous les muscles au supplice, mais néanmoins pleinement satisfaite.

En m'étirant, mon regard fut d'un coup attiré vers la fenêtre...Horreur!, il faisait presque nuit!?

19h05!...BON SANG C'EST QUOI CETTE ÉLLIPSE TEMPORELLE DE MALADE! CE N'EST PAS POSSIIIIIIBLE!

Je ne pouvais pas avoir mis autant de temps! à vrais dire je n'avais même pas écrit grand chose...Bon ok 725 lignes c'était pas mal pour un début, mais quand même. à moins que ce ne sois mes relectures intempestives?

Et Maman alors?! Pourquoi ne m'avait-elle pas appelé? N'est-elle pas sensée être rentrée?

Laissant tout en plan, je descendis les marches pour regarder en bas.

Tout était sombre et pas âme qui vive ne se manifesta. à part Salade qui mâchouillait sa...ben sa salade...

Incrédule, je vérifiais toute les pièces de la maison, y comprit les cabinets et notre terrifiante cave à vins, avant de me rendre à l'évidence; Maman n'était pas là.

Où pouvait-elle bien avoir pu passer? C'était bizarre...

Je partis chercher mon téléphone quand je remarquais soudain dans mon historique...un appel manqué...plus un message vocale.

..."Allô, Valéry ma chérie. Désolé de t'appeler à l'improviste mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer tout de suite. Un petit problème est survenu à l'instant et moi et mes collègues devront rester plus longtemps au travail que prévus. Rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Je devrais rentrer vers 21h00, le temps d'avoir le prochain bus, donc ne m'attend pas pour manger. Il y a des restes à réchauffer dans le frigo si tu veux. Portes-toi bien mon cœur, à plus tard"...

Donc...ceci expliquait cela. Je poussait un puissant soupir de soulagement.

19h19:

Rassurée quant au sort de ma génitrice bien aimée, je me demandais ce que je pouvais bien faire maintenant.

Perso, après toute ces émotions je n'avais plus vraiment faim. Voir plus du tout même.

Et puis, écrire autant, mine de rien ça fatigue pas mal.

Je baissais donc les stores, fermais la porte à clé, souhaita bonne nuit à ma petite Salade choupette, puis enfin me rendis à ma chambre, ayant finalement décidé de me coucher tellement j'étais épuisée. Je pourrai toujours manger demain, on n'était que Samedi après tout.

Une fois la haut, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à mon travail: tant de choses écrites en une journée!

Je souris à mon exploit en l'imaginant déjà publiée!

Ma première fic quand même! ce n'était pas rien!

Ce sera la préquelle d'une longue série, car je ne compte pas m'arrêter là!

-Allez Valoche!, tu te couches, tu fais durer le suspense, demain tu peaufine le tout, tu montre à Maman et à la fin...Tu postes l'histoire...MON PREMIER PAS DANS LE MONDE DE L'ECRITUUUUUURE! KYAAAAAAAAA!

Emballée, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et le posait sur mon bureau.

19h59:

Je m'allongeait de tout mon long sur mon lit, le noir apaisant mes paupières lourdes.

La félicité s'apprêtait à m'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée...quand soudain je me relevais tel un ressort sur mon matelas, les évènements de la journée défilant en quelques secondes devant mes yeux.

Ne fallait-il pas "sauvegarder" avant d'éteindre?

...Dors bien Valéry. Demain est un autre jour...

* * *

ENFIIIIIIIN finit!

Ecrire en s'inspirant du vécu et vraiment très rigolos, je ne m'en lasse pas!

En fait j'ais l'impression que tout ce que je fais avec Valéry est très rigolos.

Environ 23 heures pour le temps d'écriture et j'en suis assez satisfaite, même si je trouve quand même que les scènes d'écriture auraient pu être mieux décrites. Enfin, comme je m'inspire de mes méthodes de travail, alors je vais y réfléchir.

Bonne continuation à tous, j'espère que vous avez apprécié!

Bien à vous, la testarde Kirango Kin.


End file.
